dirtfandomcom-20200223-history
Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2
The Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 is built based on the 2-door roadgoing version of the 205, for Peugeot's participation in Group B rally. The engine was based on the cast iron block of the Diesel version of the XU engine family, albeit with a specially developed 16-valve head. The gearbox came from the Citroen SM but was mounted transversely. It's body was built by Heuliez, where standard three door bodyshells from the production line were delivered and heavily modified. Heuliez cut off the complete rear of the car and welded in a transverse firewall between the B-posts. The rear frame was then built in a mixture of sheet steel profiles and tubes. The front was modified in a similar way with a tube frame carrying the front suspension. The completed bodies were delivered to Simca (Talbot) for the 200-series production cars and to Peugeot Talbot Sport for the competition versions. The Evolution 2 series of the 205 T16 were built differently as the rear spaceframe had no more sheet steel profiles in it but was completely made from tubes only. The 205 T16 was proven to be one of the most successful Group B rally car, as evident through its 6 rally victories in 1984 to 1985, driven by Ari Vatanen and Timo Salonen. The Evo 2 version also carried on its success throughout 1985 and 1986, where it also won another 10 rallies most notably by Salonen and Juha Kankkunen. Colin McRae Rally '04 The Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 is a Group B car in Colin McRae Rally '04. Colin McRae Rally 2005 The Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 is a Group B car in Colin McRae Rally 2005. Colin McRae DiRT The Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 is a Classic car in Colin McRae DiRT . Liveries * Hella * Pioneer * Sparco * Valeo * Peugeot DiRT 3 The Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 is a Group B Rally car in DiRT 3. It is available in the Mud & Guts Car Pack. Like all other vehicles in the pack, it can also be purchased separately. Liveries * Peugeot Motorsport * Slime Motorsport * Kenwood Racing * Rockstar Racing * Oakley Racing DiRT Rally The Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 is a 4WD Group B Rally car in DiRT Rally. Liveries * Peugeot Motorsport * Kumho Tyre * Champion * Speedline * Simpson * #80 * #26 * #43 DiRT 4 The Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 is a 4WD Group B Rally car in DiRT 4. DiRT Rally 2.0 The Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 is a 4WD Group B Rally car in DiRT Rally 2.0. Gallery Dirt3_peugeot_205_livery_00.jpg|DiRT 3's 205 T16 Evo 2. DirtRally_205T16_Finland_1.jpg DirtRally_205T16_Finland_2.jpg Peugeot205T16Evo2-JuhaKankkunen-1986.jpg|Juha Kankkunen's Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 in 1986 Acropolis Rally. Trivia * The Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 was driven by some notable drivers like Juha Kankkunen, Ari Vatanen, Timo Salonen, Bruno Saby, and Michele Mouton during 1985-86 WRC season. However, the Group B and the car itself was banned due to too many accidents especially Henri Toivonen's Lancia Delta S4 on 1986 Tour de Corse. Category:DLC Category:Mud & Guts Car Pack